warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleekwhisker
|pastaffie=Darktail's group, ShadowClan, SkyClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown''Revealed on Kate's blog |apprentice=Sleekpaw |rogue=Sleekpaw, Sleekwhisker |mother=Dawnpelt |father=Crowfrost |brothers=Juniperclaw, Strikestone |mentor=Tigerstar |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, River of Fire |deadbooks=Unknown }} Sleekwhisker is a sleek, golden- yellow she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Tigerheart remembers how he'd taught Sleekpaw basic hunting moves, and the memory pierces his heart. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :During a Gathering, when Needlepaw invites Alderpaw and Sparkpaw to sit by her, she introduces the ThunderClan apprentices to herself, and Sleekpaw and Beepaw, who sat beside her. The ShadowClan apprentices nod a greeting. When Needlepaw mentions that ThunderClan cats are bossy, Sparkpaw disagrees, but Needlepaw explains that Clans have reputations for the others. Sleekpaw licks a paw and draws it over her ear, commenting that she thinks it is stupid. She goes on that what Clan one is born in won't decide what a cat is like, as some ShadowClan cats are just as bossy as those in ThunderClan. Sparkpaw's ears pricks forward in shock at Sleekpaw's idea, but Alderpaw gets the feeling that she is right. :After the Gathering starts and Onestar announces that WindClan hunting has been good, Needlepaw mutters that he probably hasn't done much hunting, and Sleekpaw agrees that her mentor said that he couldn't catch a blind hedgehog, and especially not a rabbit. Alderpaw is amused that they are talking that way about a Clan leader, but is shocked at their comments, and even more surprised that ShadowClan warriors would talk like that in front of apprentices. Onestar mentions that some rogues passed through the edges of their territory, but left after Crowfeather led a patrol to watch them, and Sleekpaw bends forward to mutter something into Needlepaw's ear, though Alderpaw stops listening as Bramblestar begins to talk. :When it is Rowanstar's turn to speak, he says that four kits have been made apprentices, and announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt; Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. He then allows the medicine cats to announce their prophecy to the Clans. After the medicine cats have shared their vision, the cats discuss among each other what it might mean, but Sleekpaw quietly, yet disdainfully, mews that she thinks that whole idea is silly. She explains that prophecies and StarClan are ridiculous and Alderpaw and Sparkpaw exchange a shocked glance. Alderpaw wonders if Sleekpaw really doesn't believe in StarClan, and thinks that it is terrible. Although Needlepaw and Beepaw appear to be shocked at first too, after a few heartbeats they share a forced purr of laughter. :Later, when Alderpaw and Leafpool cross through ShadowClan territory to get catmint, they encounter a patrol, which includes Needlepaw. She greets Alderpaw, and says that he already met Sleekpaw, then introduces him to Yarrowpaw. Tigerheart, who is leading the patrol, insists on escorting the medicine cats to the edge of their territory, and the apprentices bring up the rear. Thunder and Shadow :Sleekpaw, along with the rest of the ShadowClan apprentices, continues to gain a reputation for being unruly and disrespectful to her elders. When Leafpool and Alderpaw come to ShadowClan to care for their dying medicine cat Littlecloud, they are met by a patrol consisting of Sleekpaw, Tawnypelt, and Stonewing. Stonewing helps Leafpool carry the herbs she is bringing to ShadowClan, and Alderpaw wonders if Sleekpaw will give him the same courtesy. Instead, the yellow she-cat glances at him haughtily and begins to head back towards camp. Tawnypelt assists the medicine cat apprentice in carrying his herbs in Sleekpaw's place. :As the rest of the cats follow Sleekpaw to ShadowClan camp, the young she-cat questions why they had to ask ThunderClan for help. Leafpool sniffs in response, pointing out that someone needs to take care of Littlecloud. The apprentice argues that she doesn't see why this is necessary, because Littlecloud cannot be cured, and is so old that he should have already died. Angered by the yellow she-cat's comments, Tawnypelt orders her to carry Alderpaw's herbs in order to help her keep her jaws shut. Sleekpaw, although glaring at the senior warrior, does take the herbs. When the five cats make it back to camp, Sleekpaw rudely spits out the herbs onto the ground, and comments that they taste foul. :A little more than a half moon later, after Darktail and his group come to settle by the lake, Sleekpaw is persuaded by Needlepaw to pay a visit to them, a trip on which the silver apprentice also takes Violetkit. The yellow she-cat is dismayed at having the kit come along, but Needlepaw tells her friend to stop being such a fox-heart, and that she was invited along because she was trusted. Sleekpaw replies that she can be trusted, and that she loves sharing secrets, but questions whether Violetkit can be as well. Violetkit indignantly cries that she wouldn't betray Needlepaw, because they are friends. :The two apprentices lead the way into the forest. Violetkit, under the impression that she is being taken to visit Alderpaw and Twigkit, is confused when they don't take the same route as they did the previous time. Concerned, she questions whether they are going the right way. Sleekpaw, rather than answer the black-and-white she-cat's query, imitates her voice, squeaking like a kit, much to Violetkit’s embarrassment. Needlepaw catches a mouse, and she offers her fellow apprentice the first bite, dropping the kill at Sleekpaw's paws. Violetkit is stunned, stating that apprentices are only meant to hunt for the Clan. The yellow she-cat snorts, telling her not to be such a cleanpaw. She then proceeds to make fun of how Violetkit isn't Clanborn. :Sleekpaw pads forward suddenly, the first to scent the rogues. Violetkit is alarmed when she sees Darktail and his cats, and is shocked when Sleekpaw and Needlepaw, rather than trying to fight them off, watch them calmly, with smooth pelts. The two she-cats begin to speak with the rogues, and Darktail brings up the point that WindClan had attacked them, not the other way around. Needlepaw sides with the rogue leader, and adds that Clan cats are so defensive. Sleekpaw puts in that they don't like to share their territory with anyone. Violetkit argues that the land here belongs to the Clans, and the rogues inquire as to what makes the Clan cats so special. Sleekpaw supports the rogues' side, saying that since no one can help their place of birth, no one should be denied good hunting because they aren't Clanborn. When Rain, one of the rogues, questions whether she can be trusted, Sleekpaw claims that she can. She says that she shares their view that the Clans are wrong, because all the rules and borders accomplish nothing but cause battles. :The three young ShadowClan she-cats continue to visit Darktail's group. After Tawnypelt catches her apprentice Needlepaw out in the forest with Violetkit when she should have been training, the furious tortoiseshell takes the pair to Rowanstar to be disciplined. Needlepaw ends up getting in an argument with her Clan leader, and the discussion draws attention from the other apprentices, including Sleekpaw, as they watch Needlepaw stand up to her Clan leader. Crowfrost nervously watches his three kits, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Juniperpaw, as they stand together looking questioning at Rowanstar. Sleekpaw criticizes Rowanstar, calling out that ShadowClan used to be feared by the other Clans, but now they only try to make peace, and is backed up by her two littermates. As Needlepaw argues with Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt tells her apprentice to respect her elders. In response, Sleekpaw yowls that they will only respect the warriors once they start respecting the apprentices. Rowanstar eventually manages to quell the apprentices' protests. However, when Darktail and his group are met with hostility by the ShadowClan warriors after rescuing Violetkit and bring her home, Sleekpaw and her denmates speak out in defense of the rogues. :Days afterwards, several of Darktail's rogues come to camp to ask for a place in ShadowClan, bringing an offering of prey. Rowanstar and Crowfrost are swift to decline their request, angering the apprentices and young warriors. When the deputy defends the decision, stating that they couldn't accept prey from cats that attacked WindClan, Sleekpaw questions why they should feel any loyalty to the other Clans, who had never done anything to help them. When Needlepaw cries that they shouldn't care what StarClan thinks and live as they want, she receives a chorus of agreement from Sleekpaw, Beepaw, and Juniperpaw. Needlepaw declares that she is sick of living in a Clan that only cares about peace, and that if Rowanstar won't let the rogues join ShadowClan, she is going to live with them instead. Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw call out in agreement, saying that they are going too. The three apprentices leave for Darktail's camp, bringing Violetkit with them. They are later joined by several other young ShadowClan cats: Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Beepaw. :As a rogue in Darktail's group, Sleekpaw gives herself a warrior name, Sleekwhisker. Four moons after leaving ShadowClan, she goes out hunting with Rain, each of them catching a mouse. When the two meet up with Needletail and Violetpaw, Sleekwhisker criticizes the silver-furred cat for flirting with Rain and for training Violetpaw, saying that the black-and-white she-cat should learn how to hunt and fight through experience, like a rogue. Violetpaw notes that Sleekwhisker and Rain do not seem to think hunting is very important, and that she and Needletail had caught the two dozing in the newleaf sunshine on multiple occasions. The yellow she-cat seems in a hurry to get back to Darktail's camp, and Violetpaw guesses this is because she wants to hide her meager catch at the bottom of the pile so that the rogue leader doesn't see and complain. :Sleekwhisker continues to live with Darktail's group, but when her former Clan is taken over by the rogues, she returns to being a ShadowClan cat. Shattered Sky :Sleekwhisker is seen on a patrol as the Clans attempt to drive out Darktail and his Kin. When she sees the approaching patrol of Clan cats, she has a disbelieving look on her face, but then calls the alarm, telling every cat to get back to camp as there is an attack. During the fight, Twigpaw can see Sleekwhisker being attacked by Cherryfall, her attempts to defend herself growing feebler with every moment. :After the battle, Darktail brought in some kittypets, and Sleekwhisker is put in charge of training Loki, a black kittypet. After Darktail succeeds in persuading the kittypets to stay, Raven and Sleekwhisker come over and escort each of them back to their dens for the night. Later, when Dawnpelt wakes up Violetpaw to tell her she's leaving with Strikestone and Juniperclaw, she mentions that Sleekwhisker would never want to leave, and she didn't even tell her. :Sleekwhisker is one of the rogues to bring the RiverClan prisoners, who are now held captive, from the battle with RiverClan in which the Kin won, along with Raven. After Darktail starves the prisoners and forces them to say the oath, she and Raven herd them back into the thicket. When Scorchfur later argues with Darktail, and is assigned the worst job as a result, Sleekwhisker sighs in an exaggerated tone, asking when all the ShadowClan cats will leave, as they aren't worthy of Darktail's leadership. The rogue leader looks at her with a baleful gaze, growling that she was once a ShadowClan cat, and she boldly states she hasn't thought of herself as ShadowClan in a long time. She says that she's Kin now, through and through, as she was one of the first cats to join him. She adds that the other warriors had stayed in ShadowClan until Darktail had captured the territory, calling them mange-pelts. She finishes by saying the sooner they leave, the better. Sleekwhisker then leans closer to Darktail, her pelt brushing him, but edges away nervously as he fixes her with a sharp gaze and rebukes her. :When Violetpaw tries to put poppy seeds into Darktail's prey, Sleekwhisker spots her messing with the food. Violetpaw, trying to offer Darktail prey, sees that Sleekwhisker has been standing behind her. The apprentice worries that the yellow she-cat might have seen what she was doing, and thinks that if Sleekwhisker saw her, she'd tell Darktail of Violetpaw's wrongdoing because she can't stand how Darktail likes the black-and-white she-cat better than her. :Later that night, when Violetpaw goes to see if her plan worked, Sleekwhisker rises up from the shadows of some ferns next to Darktail's den. The yellow she-cat appears fully awake, her green eyes glinting. The black-and-white she-cat attempts to make an excuse, but Sleekwhisker slides out her claws, and purrs, before shoving Violetpaw into the den. Darktail heads for the prisoners' den, and Sleekwhisker pads behind the white tom. She helps him seize Needletail and pin her down after she tries to fight back, before hauling the silver she-cat to her paws and dragging her down towards the lake. When Darktail pushes Needletail's head under the water, Sleekwhisker bounds forward, throwing up splashes that hits Violetpaw's face, and lands on Needletail's back, pressing her deeper under the water. She steps away from the half-drowned cat at Darktail's command when Violetpaw admits she tries to put him asleep. The white tom questions her motives, then springs onto Needletail again, Sleekwhisker right at his side. Violetpaw pleads for them to spare Needletail, and Darktail motions to Sleekwhisker to step back. However, Needletail doesn't cooperate with the rogue leader, leading her to attack Roach and Raven instead of Violetpaw. Sleekwhisker and Darktail splash out from the lake and begin to fight Needletail as well, and the four rogues eventually kill her. :After she and Roach return from the lake where they killed Needletail, they discover that the prisoners have risen up against the rogues. The two throw themselves into the battle with shrieks of fury, and although some of the other rogues break away and flee, Sleekwhisker, Roach and Nettle keep fighting furiously, refusing to give up. :The Clans attack the rogues once more, hoping to drive them out for good, and when Darktail calls to retreat, Sleekwhisker can be seen fleeing with the rogue leader and some of the other Kin members. Darkest Night :Sleekwhisker is mentioned by Rowanstar to have fled with what was left of Darktail's rogues, along with Yarrowleaf and Spikefur. :Later, when Leafpool reveals that Tree is able to summon ShadowClan's fallen cats, they find out more about Sleekwhisker. Juniperclaw, Sleekwhisker's brother, asks Lioneye, Mistcloud, and the other dead cats if Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf are among them. They say no, and if they are not among the dead cats present, then they are alive. River of Fire : Trivia Interesting Facts *She has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and SkyClan blood through her great-grandfather, Tigerstar. *Sleekwhisker does not believe in StarClan. *Kate confirmed that Sleekwhisker ran off with rogues after the events of ''Shattered Sky.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Kate's least favorite cat is Sleekwhisker.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Crowfrost: Mother: :Dawnpelt: Brothers: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: Great Uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-Great Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-Great Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great-Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Half-Great-Great Uncle: :Snowkit: Half-Great-Great Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Half-Great-Great-Great Uncle: :Birchface: Half-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Гладкоускаde:Seidenpfotefr:Sleekwhiskerfi:Sleekwhisker Category:Females Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Supporting characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:SkyClan cats